Brown Eyed Girl
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Renesmee would always be her Daddy's little brown eyed girl, no matter how old she gets. Edward/Renesmee Daddy Daughter fluff.


**Some Daddy/Daughter fluff here. I was listening to the song Brown Eyed Girl and my thoughts went to Renesmee! So...here it is. :)**

"I..I just want to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Renesmee's life, today. Her arrival into the world mayn't have been smooth, but from that very first moment I saw my baby girl's face, I knew it'd been worth all the pain that her mother went through, all that I went through, because those brown eyes would melt my heart whenever I looked into them. Happy eighteenth birthday, love. You've made us so happy."

Edward forces a smile for the two most important things in his life - his wife and daughter. He'd do anything for them in the blink of an eye. The party hall seems much smaller as the truth dawns on Edward - his baby is no longer his baby, she's grown and adjusted better than any of the adults ever could, and she's got a twinkle in her eye for Jacob.

That much he knew.

"Thank you, Dad," Renesmee smiles, radiant as always. She kisses her Dad's cheek and laughs. "You're so silly. All this!"

"Nothing is too much for my daughter." Edward says seriously, but Renesmee kindly laughs again. It takes him back to say long ago.

_"Renesmee," Bella breathes, before her darling baby bites her and she loses consciousness. Edward passes her to his sister, to the girl who he now trusts one hundred percent to take care of his daughter. His heart breaks as she cries for him, but he turns his attention to Bella. _

_After he was done, he leaves his newly wedded wife to rest, and he steps with the sounds of her fading heartbeat. He takes his baby girl from Rosalie's arms, and she opens her seemingly huge eyes, blinking up at her father. He sharply intakes a breath at her big brown eyes. _

_"Rose." He closes his eyes and Rose goes to take the baby back, thinking it was too much, but Edward gives a minute shake of his head. "You...never told me. About. Her." _

_Rose touches his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You needed to see them for yourself." She pauses and sighs. "You love her, Edward. You do." _

_He sighs and he sounds as if he is in pain, but he stays long enough to watch his baby fall asleep again._

"Edward!" Bella laughs, giving her husband a shake, shaking her head at the same time.

"Leave him be, Momma," Renesmee trills, unaware of her father's one weakness - her. "He's in his own little world." But then she looks at him properly. "Daddy?" She asks uncertainly.

That snaps him back to reality, and he smiles weakly. "Yes, love?"

"Can you dance with me?"

"Of course, my love. I'll always dance with you."

_"Daddy!" Renesmee yells, near tears. Edward rushes in from school, finding Esme and Carlisle looking exasperated. Alice herself looked near tears, and Bella was rolling her eyes. _

_"Leave her to sulk! You're going to spoil her," Bella says, frowning. But then she smiles, despite her attitude before. "She wants to dance," Bella explains, but Edward doesn't see the problem. _

_Alice jumps up. "We've been trying for hours! None of us dance like Daddy, she's been saying over and over," Alice stomps her foot, looking almost like a little girl. Edward shakes his head at his sister and his daughter. _

_"Bella's right, you'll spoil her rotten. What do you say, Renesmee, to Auntie Alice? Look, you've upset her." Renesmee's big brown eyes widen like saucers and she rushes to hug her tiny Auntie's legs. She presses her cheek against Alice's shin._

_"I'm sorry, Auntie Alice!" She says anxiously. "You won't tell Auntie Rose, will you?" _

_Although Rosalie had a love for kids, she also had a harsh need for discipline. She rarely told Renesmee off, but when she did it was often for upsetting Alice and Esme. _

_"Now, Renesmee, we behave like ladies!" She'd say, shaking her head. "And that's how we'll stay, right?" _

_"Right!" Renesmee would yell, kissing her cheek. All was forgiven, but Renesmee hated anyone being upset with her. _

_Alice smiles brightly again. _

_"Of course not! Go on, dance with your Dad."_

_And so the little girl got on top of her Dad's shoes and they danced till it was bed time._

Edward smiled over his daughter's shoulder and Renesmee giggled at all the old classics being played.

Later, he sits at the table in the party hall with his wife. "You're thinking about it too." Bella gives Edward a strange glance, wrinkling her nose.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm her father, you're her mother. Our baby girl is eighteen today."

"Eighteen is nothing..." Bella murmurs, remembering her eighteenth.

"Not when we have the rest of our lives," he finishes.

But she'd always be his Brown Eyed Little Girl, no matter how old she got.


End file.
